Our Nordic Family
by Mama May-Eye
Summary: (Companion fic to "The Nordics and I"). "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Right?" Sealand has been acting unusual lately and the Nordics have noticed the difference. Confronting their youngest forces them to realize that their family is not entirely whole. Well, time to rectify. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me or Da Yuu-May - unfortunately - they belong to their respective creator/owner.  
**Author Note:** Here is the companion fic to "The Nordics and I". It might make more sense to read that first since I don't really care to make this stand by itself. Please note that this isn't a sequel, just a companion fic. First off is Sweden because he is Da Yuu-May's favorite! Enjoy and leave feedback!

**Chapter 1:**

**Nothing to Worry About**

Berwald Oxenstierna – country personification of Sweden and "Papa Berwald/Sweden" to adopted son Peter Kirkland (or Sealand) – watched, concerned, as his son excused himself early from yet another family dinner. He continued to watch until the boy turned the corner to his own room and disappeared from sight. Closing his eyes, he released a worried sigh and placed his spoon back down into his soup, no longer hungry. A spoon tapped against glass loudly to get his attention and he looked up to see his "wife", Finland.

Finland smiled optimistically. "I'm sure it's nothing, Berwald. I've read where children at this stage worry about a lot of things that are actually very small. He's probably just worried about a video game or something. Do you think?"

Sweden tilted his head in thought. No, something told him that it was more than that. …But Finland had always known more about the behavior of children. And his wife was usually right in most things. So he nodded. "_Ja_."

Satisfied, Finland began to eat again. He followed suit.

"And, also," the other nation began, "he's probably feeling like hanging out with his parents is not cool anymore – I've read that happens to children, as well. Peter probably just wants some time to himself before we go to Lukas's home the day after tomorrow." With that, the blonde finished his meal and took his dishes to the sink to wash them.

Sweden continued to sit at the table, having stopped eating again. He didn't agree with all that his wife had said, though he didn't mention it. Sealand had never acted so antisocial before and it made no sense to start now. Maybe his son's attitude was changing and that was all there was to the matter. He hoped that was all.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sweden reflected on the suspicious event which just transpired moments before. Sealand, who had been avoiding them lately, had suddenly hugged him fiercely as he was leaving the kitchen to change into more comfortable clothes. Sweden unbuttoned his collared shirt slowly, lost in thought. He was usually very good at sensing emotions. And the emotions he received from Sealand's hug downstairs were not positive. Asking if his son was alright only lead to the boy showing nervousness and quickly accepting Finland's offer for help in the kitchen.

Sweden's eyes narrowed.

Sealand had lied about how he was doing. It was obvious his son did not feel well. And it was his job as 'Papa' to make sure that changed. Nodding to himself, he finished dressing and set off down the hall.

He was just arriving, snippets of a halting conversation floating out to him, when he heard something incredibly alarming. And very irritatingly stupid. Apparently, that stupid Dane, Mathias, had told his son they could go riding on a live, wild, _dangerous_ elk when they arrived at Norway's home. How…normal of him. Trying to tie a child into one of his 'fun' schemes.

Sweden sighed silently, knowing he was about to be the 'bad guy' if his son's excited voice was anything to go by. He stepped into the kitchen, Finland's surprised face and Sealand's ecstatic one meeting his eyes before he spoke to interrupt his son.

"No."

He saw the betrayed and disappointed eyes turn his way. God, it was hard to be a parent.

"N-No?" The voice held descending hope.

But, he nodded, steeling his resolve. "No." No matter how 'cool' he thought it would be, Sealand would not be riding any untamed animals while he was theirs. Sweden almost couldn't believe Denmark had proposed it in the first place and thinking of the Dane was starting to give him a headache.

"But…. But, Denmark-!"

Sweden felt his face grow slightly darker from his emotions toward the situation. "Too dang'rous. Get ya' killed. Answ'r's no."

And, once again, disappointment from the youngest. Sweden inhaled a deep breath. At least they did not deal with this often. Sealand was such a good child and easily appeased that he didn't often want for something dangerous and, as a result, they didn't often deny him. Thankfully, he wasn't spoiled as a result of their coddling. He didn't know if he could handle punishing the child beyond grounding him and taking electronics away.

They had a stilted dinner after his and Finland's rejection to Sealand's 'proposal'. They kept a discreet eye on how much Sealand ate this time, as well. Not much. Again. But that could be contributed to the negative emotions he was now feeling.

Finland smiled worriedly as Sealand began to display signs of leaving the table. "Peter, don't you want to eat a little more? It's one of your favorite dishes."

Sealand shook his head. "No, thank you. …May I be excused?"

Sweden opened his mouth to tell him 'no' but Finland beat him to an answer.

"Sure. I'll wrap up the rest for you in case you change your mind later."

They watched, familiarly, as Sealand disappeared around the corner. He turned to give his wife a confused look, trying his best to keep his disgruntlement from showing.

Finland stared at his plate. "He doesn't seem to want to go tomorrow."

Oh, the trip. He blinked, understanding Finland's decision to let Sealand leave the table early. "Sh'ld we cancel?"

Finland shook his head. "I don't think so. I think it would be good for him to be away from the house – to see family. Maybe we can take his mind off of whatever is bothering him."

Sweden nodded in agreement. He thought so, too. Sealand usually enjoyed visiting the other Nordics. Not wanting to visit…they must be reading the situation wrong. Maybe riding the elk was the only thing bothering Sealand. Perhaps he thought they would not give him permission and so he was worried about asking them before. If that was the case, Sealand will be getting over the disappointment soon and will be back to his normal self. The house was quiet as they finished eating, washing the dishes, and getting ready for their respective beds. Wanting positive company after the negative way the evening had gone, he tapped his bed as Hanatamago was padding past on the way to Finland's room. The little canine, understanding the gesture, happily took a running jump onto his bed. His mouth twitched in a faint smile as he petted her. This was one family member he didn't have to worry about so often. She was happy almost anywhere at anytime. It improved one's mood to have someone nearby so innocently joyous. With that, he turned off the lights and laid down, Hanatamago resting and shifting on the pillow beside him. Here was to looking forward to a better day. He turned over and closed his eyes, not for the first time wishing his wife wasn't so…reserved.

His family was really too stubborn.

**TBC...**

Post Script - Sweden longs for the days when he and his 'wife' would be forced to sleep close to each other. Ugh! I couldn't choose which characters to place in the category since this is about _all_ the Nordics now; I just stuck with the original two...

College is harder than ever as this is the final stretch for my bachelor's degree. That being said, this probably won't be updated as frequently as "Nordics" was. Just warning you guys now~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me or Da Yuu-May - unfortunately - they belong to their respective creator/owner.  
**Author Note:** Second chapter! Da Yuu-May picked Norway for the next Nordic - so here he is. This actually went through two chapters from "The Nordics and I"...given that, this fic will probably be shorter in length. Enjoy and leave feedback!

**Chapter 2:**

**Apprehension Beneath**

Norway watched fondly (though he kept his face emotionless) as his younger brother helped to clean his home before the others arrived. He had the urge to milk this sudden display of obedience from his precious sibling, especially given the amount of grief he had gotten from the younger one when told to help Norway clean in the first place. He didn't, though, and continued to keep silent while, for once, Iceland listened to him. It was almost endearing that Iceland would only listen to him when the other Nordics were coming. He casually leaned against the doorway. Iceland turned to leave the room and caught sight of him.

"Wha-? Don't _do_ that. You look like a creepy stalker."

"Sorry."

Iceland snorted. "You're not sorry."

Norway didn't reply; it was true, after all. He tried his best to spend time with his little brother whenever he could; it just never seemed to work in their favor. And he couldn't help it if 'brother watching' was weird.

He looked to the side when he heard a car's brakes screech and the engine shut off. Damn it.

"Damn it."

Iceland blinked at him. "What?"

Norway turned to him to answer him but was cut off by his lovely expensive wooden front door being slammed open by a barbarian's ugly foot.

"Yo, Nordic family! No need to look out the window waitin' for me – I'm here now! I know you guys missed me more than I missed you! Nah, I'm just kiddin'. Where is everybody?"

Norway felt his ire rise as Denmark's voice penetrated his peaceful home and cut alone time with his sibling. He turned to give the Dane a glare once he rounded the corner to find them.

"Oh, hey! There you two are! Why didn't you answer me before?"

"Why would I want you to find us."

"Haha! Oh, Nor, I missed that sense of humor."

"You saw me just last week-"

"Hey, Ice! When'd you get here?"

"About an hour ago."

"Listen to me, stupid Dane."

"You two should come see my new sweet ride; she's a beauty! And super fast. Got here in, like, thirty minutes."

Norway studied him. "I don't want to know how many road rules you broke on the way here. ...And you better not have ripped up my yard."

Denmark waved a hand nonchalantly. "I'm an awesome driver. And yer' yard's fine." With that, he grabbed a hold of Iceland to show him Denmark's new vehicle.

As usual, Norway followed. He didn't really see the value of materialistic things, so they never interested him too much. Still…it was a nice car. He guessed. Very attention-grabbing, like the one who drove it. He listened with not even half an ear as the country chattered about it for a good two hours. Amazing, since neither brother was very interested in it in the first place.

Finally, Norway decided it wasn't worth humoring the Dane anymore and put the others to work cleaning his house. After all, it was only right that a home look its best, even for family. Also, cleanliness promoted good magic vibes and he would need all the good vibes he could get for this week. Especially with all of them crowded into one house.

After the house was cleaned (to Norway's liking), Norway made tea as they sat down to wait for Sweden and the others to arrive. Denmark, Norway's waning patience informed him, was chattering again…only this time about all the things he would do with Sealand over their visit. Norway looked to Iceland sitting on the other side of him to see if he was as expecting as Denmark was. His little brother didn't look affected either way, focusing on one of the windows instead.

…Well, maybe he was just feeling shy. They hadn't seen Sweden, Finland, or Sealand for months now and Iceland took time to cozy up to others. Even family, Norway reflected with fond exasperation.

It was with a suuden exclamation from Denmark (scared the crap out of him!) that he could hear a vehicle shut off from outside. The Dane rushed to the front door only to stand in front of it and let the warm air escape the house as he teased Sweden for his driving. After seeing the others trying to unload their suitcases from their car, Norway figured Denmark could put his muscles to use rather than his mouth. Marching to the Dane while his brother passed him to get a snack, he gave the big lug a good kick in his side.

"Help them with their bags, idiot."

"C'mon, Luke, can't a guy chat with his little buddy for a second?" He faced Norway with a grin after having waved off his initial attack. "You jealous? There's enough of me to go arou-OUND!"

Norway couldn't help it. Almost before he knew what had happened, his body reacted on its own and kicked the Dane the rest of the way down the stairs. Mildly surprised, he checked his psyche for anything unusual (like ghostly possession). Hm…no. That was all him. Norway blinked. He was becoming entirely too used to Denmark's personality.

Sensing another person, he turned to see Sealand off to his side, staring at the now sprawled Denmark. Ah, their youngest thus far. Norway was suddenly aware of how little time Sealand had spent around them until now. The young fort gravitated toward Denmark or his parents but never to Iceland or Norway. He supposed their personalities were still too new to the child. Hoping his usual display of violence toward Denmark hadn't made for a bad first impression (even though they had met other times, it was almost like a new meeting each time) he supposed he should stick to his normal way of dealing with Sealand – caring but outwardly aloof, a technique that had worked to gain the trust of others in the past.

"Peter. How are you?"

He studied the boy as their eyes met, wondering what the other's mindset was.

Sealand nervously averted his eyes first. "Uh…I'm fine…Lukas."

Norway almost sighed. It appeared they were back to first base. That was alright. Hopefully this week would make the family closer overall so things would no longer be awkward between any of them. Outwardly, he nodded and gave Sealand an easy out.

"That's good. There's food inside if you're hungry."

Sealand readily took it and disappeared inside the house. Norway focused his attention on the others coming up the stairs.

"Need any help?" he asked Sweden as the country reached him.

Sweden shook his head. "Got it all."

He nodded and led the way inside and to their rooms as Denmark and Finland brought up the rear, sharing how the drive to Norway's house was similar or different. He helped the put their things away as Hanatamago happily ran into each and every open room excitedly.

Finland followed him into the guest room for Sealand. "Your house is lovely as always, Lukas. I never get tired of coming to Trondheim."

"I'm glad."

"When you suggested staying here instead of your home in Oslo, I thought it was a really good idea. I think Peter could use a break from the chaotic city-life."

Norway looked at him. "Why? Is he not feeling well?"

Finland shrugged. "We don't know. He's been upset about something lately. We hope this week will help to make him feel better, if he still refuses to talk to us."

Norway nodded at Finland's unspoken question; he'd keep an eye on Sealand and help where he could.

They were interrupted by Sweden and Denmark approaching the room and decided to end the conversation for now. Together, they all descended the stairs to eat dinner in the dining room, teasing Denmark along the way about his overly fond attachment to his new vehicle.

Denmark laughed as he pulled out a chair. "Screw you guys! Yer' all just jealous of me."

Norway's snorted in humor, the jovial mood infecting him. "Yes, that's exactly it."

Sweden nodded, half-focused on his tea.

Iceland, who had stayed in the kitchen since they arrived, smirked from his seat. "_So_ jealous."

Norway watched them as they continued to joke with one another. He frowned, however, as Finland entered the kitchen with an air of dejection. Not wanting to draw attention to his fellow country if it was not wanted, he ignored Finland in favor of pouring himself more tea.

Finland smiled in fake cheer. "Sealand didn't feel well, so he's going to bed early. To rest," he added with stress on the last word as Denmark scooted his chair back to go check on the youngest.

The other country smiled sheepishly. "I was just goin' to see if he wanted anything."

"I'll…I'll go check on him later. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Norway got up to serve the alcohol and food. This would take everyone's minds off of their worries, at least for tonight. They should start their time with each other in happiness, not stress. Situations beginning in the latter always ended up in chaos. With that thought, he sat down himself and prepared for the loud jokes and drinking contests which he loathed.

Norway was looking forward to it.

**TBC...**

Post Script - I've been listening to the WataMote opening song while editing this. On loop. And now I wish there was a Hetalia version of that opening. (Hint for animators.)


End file.
